


An amazing coincidence

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, that ring was stolen</p>
            </blockquote>





	An amazing coincidence

It fitted on her ring finger perfectly. Len hided smug smirk, kept squeezing her palm in his hands. 

Diamond shined brightly, when Sara barely moved her hand.

"Len," she murmured, enjoying diamond's edges and biting her lower lip.

"Yes?" 

"Do I really see it?"

He raised his eyebrows perplexed, but something in his eyes showed how much he was savoring. 

"I don't know what you mean," he said innocently. 

Sara looked at her hand closer. 

"Just three weeks ago we for four days got stuck in Rotterdam in 2002. And, an amazing coincidence that in near Hague happened a mysterious heist." She paused, enjoying his reaction. Len had to really try to not smile like an idiot. Sara rubbed diamond. "From museum were stolen jevels for the sum of 12 billions dollars, including treasure of royal family, which, from a historical perspective, were absolutely priceless." 

"Intresting, isn't it?" Len pointed, trying to hold a laugh. "This heist considered the most inexplicable heist in world history. No camera were working, no tripped alarm... They found just a shattered window and empty bag. What?" He was "suprised". "I'm a thief, it's sort of thing I have to know."

Sara snorted and kissed him. 

"Hon," she whispered in his ear, settling on his lap, hugging him and tickling short hair on back of his head. "28 exhibits were stolen... So, where the remaining 27, huh?"


End file.
